SpongeBob's Final Destination
by spandyfan1
Summary: A pleasant day at Glove World turns horrible when Sandy has a vision. Chapter 1 updated.


_Alright guys. Here's my latest story. I'm really excited about this one. It combines my two favorite things. So here ya go._

_#NOTICE#_

_This story takes place after Chapter 6 of my story SpongeBob and Sandy Story. Please read before continuing._

Chapter 1

The sweet smell of cotton candy is in the air as hundreds of people enjoy Glove World. The cool night air is filled with the joyous sounds of SpongeBob and the gang running through the park cheering and laughing.

SpongeBob and Sandy are walking hand in hand. SpongeBob's wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers instead of his usual getup that he always wears. Sandy's wearing a green dress that cuts off just at the knees and comes down to show an inch of cleavage. The dress has several purple flowers on it. SpongeBob laughed at her earlier that morning when she showed him the dress saying that it reminded him of Patrick's shorts. She laughed along with him.

Squidward and Suzy are right behind them laughing and holding hands. Squidward is happier than usual. Although, it could be due to the fact that he has a 's wearing his usual brown shirt but with blue jeans added to the mix. He also has on two pairs of black shoes due to his extra tentacles. Suzy, his new girlfriend who recently started working at the Krusty Krab, is wearing a pink tank top, blue jean short shorts, and pink flip-flops.

Patrick walks alone behind them laughing to himself as he eats cotton candy. As usual, he does not have on a shirt and he's wearing his usual green shorts with a purple flower print on them.

"I still can't believe you got us free tickets to the park, SpongeBob." Sandy says gleefully.

"I still can't believe that I saved the owner of the park from choking on a Krabby Pattie." SpongeBob replies.

"I'm surprised you got enough tickets for all of us." MRs. Puff says from the background. Mrs. Puff was surprised when she was invited to the park, but SpongeBob was even more surprised when she said yes. He figured she hated him more than that. She decided to dress more casual than she usually was while working. She's wearing a green shirt with a blue skirt and blue and green flats. With her is Mr. Krabs, Larry the Lobster, Pearl, and Pearl's friend Sarah Sampson.

Mr. Krabs is wearing his usual work clothes. Blue shirt and dark blue pants with a black belt, but no shoes though. Larry's just walking around with blue swimming trunks on so everyone can see his muscles. Pearl is wearing a pink shirt with a picture of her favorite band, Ned and the Needle Fish, on it. She also has on a blue mini skirt and brown flip flops on. Sarah is wearing a blue tank top with blue jean short shorts and brown flip flops.

"I just can't wait to ride The Knock Out" Patrick adds. The Knock Out is the latest ride added to Glove World. A two hundred foot coaster with speeds of 150 mph, a 130 vertical drop, three consecutive spirals, and a large loop. The tracks are a dark red and the cars are slightly shaped like boxing gloves to fit the theme of the park.

The whole group is excited to ride the latest ride. Well, everyone but Sandy, who has a fear of roller coasters. The whole day at the park she has just stood by herself and watched as everyone else enjoyed the rides. She has brought her waterproof digital camera with her to take pictures of all the enjoyment.

She has snapped pictures of all her friends that day. She has pictures of Larry playing the "Test Your Strength" skill game which he beat the high score at, a score that he previously set.

She took pictures of Mr. Krabs in the "Cash Grab" game which is a game where you stand in a tube and try to collect money as it flies around you. He was pretty upset when he realized it was fake and was only good to use at the park. Everyone else had a nice laugh at him for it.

She took a picture of Mrs. Puff at the bumper boats when it broke down. Several of her former students noticed her and thy all decided to ram her at once. The boat started to smoke and spark and Sandy got the perfect moment to take the picture when Mrs. Puff was the angriest. The whole gang laughed at her expense when she left the ride.

Pearl and Sarah insisted on Sandy taking their picture even though they weren't really Sandy's friends. Sandy could always tell that Pearl was a user and a brat. Not a user of drugs but a user as in she took advantage of people. But, Sandy took the picture anyway. It was just of the two girls standing in front of the Merry-Go-Round.

Squidward and Suzy's picture was taken secretly. The both of them despise having their pictures taken. This meant Sandy had to wait for the right moment. Earlier, when it began to get dark, the two snuck away from everybody, but Sandy and SpongeBob followed. They went behind a gift shop and began to make out. Sandy smiled and carefully snuck up on them and took a picture. However, she forgot the flash was on and she practically gave herself away. Suzy screamed and chased the brown squirrel around through the crowd of people. Squidward, who was also mad, stood next to SpongeBob and laughed at the two girls running around.

SpongeBob's picture was much different from everyone else's. He and Sandy snuck away earlier for some time to themselves in the bathroom. While Sandy was on the floor giving oral pleasure, SpongeBob took Sandy's camera and took a selfie of him with his head tilted back and a hand on Sandy's head. The picture only showed the top of her head where his hand was and not the rest if her. She scolded him later when she went through the pictures. He just laughed it off and got her laughing along with him.

"Alright, I say we get some food before we get on the ride." Patrick says.

"Patrick, you're always wanting food." Squidward replies. Everyone laughs including Patrick.

"I'm with him. I could go for some food." Sandy replies.

"Alright. But you can't use that as an excuse to not get on the next ride." SpongeBob says. Sandy smiles and kisses the yellow sponge.

"No promises." She says after breaking the kiss.

The group walks over to the food tents and the guys go and order while the girls find seats. The girls find two round tables with a picture of a large white glove on it to sit at as the guys order two large pizzas. The guys are stuck standing at the counter waiting for the pizzas leaving the girls sit alone to chat and laugh.

"Alright, Sandy, Suzy. I gotta know. How are they?" Pearl asks laughing. Both the girls blush and giggle.

"Wonderful." Suzy says with a wide smile. Everyone looks at Sandy whose face is completely red.

"The best I've ever had." Sandy says. They all giggle and laugh. The guys approach and notice the laughter.

"What's so funny?" SpongeBob asks. The girls all try to hold back the laughter.

"Nothing, baby. Just talking about how "well" our men love us." Sandy replies. the girls all goggle more. SpongeBob and Swuidward laugh to themselves, understanding what she means. Everyone begins to eat their food and carry on their conversations.

Sandy pulls out her camera and takes a picture of Patrick while he devours his slice of pizza. his mouth is wide open as he shoves the slice into his mouth. The brown squirrel laughs at him as she puts the camera away.

From a distance, Sandy can hear loud screams coming from The Knock Out and shudders at the thought of riding it. SpongeBob sees the worry on her face and wraps an arm around her. She cuddles into him and smiles.

"Don't worry, Sandy, nothing bad is gonna happen." SpongeBob says to reassure her. Sandy smiles and finishes eating her food. The feeling doesn't completely leave her, though. She can't exactly put her finger on it, but something just doesn't feel right.

_Alright, so what do ya'll think. This is definitely a story I'm looking forward to writing. if you are a fan of the Final Destination series or not, tell me what kind of interesting deaths you'd like to see in the later chapters. Until next time, this is SpandyFan1 saying, "See ya!"_


End file.
